borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evil4Zerggin
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ammunition page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- NOhara24 (Talk) 22:43, December 29, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 16:36, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Third Person Please try to maintain third-person perspective when editing articles on the Borderlands Wiki. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) awesome info awesome contributions to the pages. How are you finding all this info? I've been searching for little things for days now and then you drop the motherfucking payload on us. ~~BigBrother1984 It's all from the new Randy Pitchford video: http://au.gamespot.com/shows/now-playing/index.html?event=borderlands_2_with_randy_pitchford20120828 -- Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:58, August 28, 2012 (UTC) awesome. thank you for the link. ~~BigBrother1984 hey man. we made a page for Gaige to update her info but I think we fucked up and made it a new page. how do we fix it? would you know or do i have to let someone else clean it up? ~~BigBrother1984 Regular users can't delete pages, you'll have to ask one of the admins to fix it. There is already a page on Gaige but it's protected, so you'll have to ask for a unprotect too. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 02:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) skill note i saved copies of split pages in case my colleagues arent able to pull this off. 15:18, August 31, 2012 (UTC) on the skills page for borderlands 2 the topic of gamechangers refers to everyone having only 2 per tree but Sal and Axton have 3 gamechangers in atleast 2 of their trees, so the terms minor and major might not apply correctly. Also I think the trees in general are all fucked up. the picture of Maya's tree shows 10 skills but Salvador's shows 11. BigBrother1984 (talk) 04:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC)BigBrother1984 The videos show 11 as well, so I think it is confirmed. As for the term gamechanger, the tier 4 skills in question indeed only have 1 level, but I wouldn't call their effects gamechanging per se, with the possible exception of Mag-Lock. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 08:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Touche. Hope I didn't come across as a dick, just a bit confused . -BigBrother1984 (talk) 17:35, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it--it's a bit of a subjective thing anyways as the term doesn't appear in the game itself, though it's been widely used in videos and even common parlance (though I have to admit the minor/major part was mostly my doing; perhaps another term will be adopted). --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Fleshing Out Challenge involves putting data where there is little or none. :Reward: +1 Badass ::Achievement Unlocked! 02:03, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Base Accuracy FYI, the "Accuracy Minimum" and "Accuracy Maximum" (as well as "Accuracy Regen Rate") change when you aim. If you are planning on figuring out these base values, it would be nice if you could get both (and also the regen rate field). Thanks for participating! happypal (talk • ) 21:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm cribbing the values from the Gear Calculator. I'll have to do more research on sights vs. firing from the hip though. How well has this been studied? Is the page correct in that the AccuracyPool stays at AccuracyMin when using sights? --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:14, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmm looks like e.g. http://blmodding.wikidot.com/sniper-rifle says that sights have an accuracy value. Is this the cause of the sighted accuracy? Unfortunately it appears the Gear Calculator doesn't report base accuracy regeneration rates. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 21:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Looks like Accuracy (weapon) has the answers. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 23:02, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Regeneration Was just trying to make the information accurate for the regeneration chart of skills. The quick charge ONLY works when your shields are down so that's a one-shot deal unless your shields drop again and the Salvador final tier skill Come At Me Bro regens full health per cooldown of action skill along with taunting everyone to attack you with other defensive benefits. Jerokhna, Supreme Overlord of the Deathseekers (talk) 08:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) # I wasn't intending my user page for public advice. If I were I would have made it a proper article. # Nowhere in the skill description does it say you have to be at zero shields for Quick Charge to work. # I was only tracking regeneration per second skills. Come At Me Bro regenerates health only in one go. Anyhow, since you seem to be confused about the intentions of this page, I'm moving my scraps to an unlinked subpage. -- Evil4Zerggin (talk) 15:54, September 15, 2012 (UTC) blands 2 assault rifle i have moved your content to Assault Rifle. please help that page along. ty. 08:11, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sandbox Edits You've been blocked for three days. Please note that spamming consecutive edits can be problematic for other contributors trying to update a page. Twenty-one edits on one article over two and a half hours is inconsiderate in the extreme. Please use the Preview function in future. -- WarBlade (talk) 00:33, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Other wikis have not had a problem with such edits. I am leaving this wiki permanently. --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 01:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC)